Aloha Doesn't Only Mean Goodbye
by moonjat54
Summary: This is a tag to episode 8:20. I just wanted to explore how Steve and Catherine might have said goodbye.


**Aloha Doesn't Only Mean Goodbye**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0.**

 **Hello, the muse decided that I needed to write a tag to episode 8:20. She felt there needed to be a goodbye scene. So I decided to humor her. I never argue with the muse.**

The gathering at Kamekona's shrimp truck after Steve and Catherine's adventure began to break up not long after Steve took Duke's call. McGarrett decided not to discuss it with Adam in front of the others and he rejoined the group without explaining the call. As if he sensed the reason behind Steve's guarded look, Adam was the first to leave.

Tani and Junior were not far behind him, with Tani bossing the young man around, telling him he needed to rest. While pointing out that he wasn't her little brother, Junior chose to humor her and they also left. Jerry was a little slower, realizing that he was becoming a third wheel after the conversation seemed to stall and the couple across the table from him was not really listening to what he was saying. After thanking them again for including him on the flight to the island, he said goodbye and hurried off.

Steve looked at Catherine sitting beside him and smiled as Eddie moved up on her left side and pushed his head over the seat, bumping her hip. Cath reached down to scratch the dog's ears affectionately.

"Who knew that you'd adopt a dog," she said lightly.

"Eddie is special," Steve replied. "I think he likes you," he added as Eddie rested his nose on her thigh.

"He's very sweet," Catherine answered. She then looked at Steve seriously. "Thank you Steve…..for today. I know I was asking a lot from you but I knew you'd help me."

"Of course I would. These are my islands and I probably owe you a ton of favors after all these years. We are still friends after all."

Catherine nodded, noticing there was a strained look around his eyes. A sure sign that something was bothering him and she didn't think it had to do with the mission they had just completed.

"Do you want to talk about that phone call? I can tell it upset you," she asked gently.

"It isn't important."

"Steve….I know you. If it wasn't important you wouldn't be thinking about it still. I may not be able to help you but maybe I can be a sounding board. Bad news is easier to bear when shared," she coaxed.

McGarrett's lips quirked. He had forgotten how well she knew him. It was oddly comforting to be in her company again. It felt like parts of his life fit together once more and there was a familiar balance. He took a deep breath.

"That was Duke calling. Adam's half-sister's body washed up on a beach. She was shot in the back of the head, execution style. Noriko had threatened to hurt Kono, Chin and killed a CI that Adam had recruited and took the money she had demanded from him," Steve tried to explain. "Now I have to worry that Adam is behind her death."

"I'm so sorry Steve…that is a lot on your plate," Catherine sympathized. "You need to talk to Adam. I'm sure he has answers."

"I know…..I know," Steve said sadly.

Catherine gave him a quick hug with her right arm.

"You'll work it out. So…..shall we go before Kamekona charges us for the table?" she asked trying to lift his mood.

"Sure," Steve chuckled. "What time is your flight?"

"22:30, why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want this to end just yet. I actually enjoyed our mission today, in spite of the crazy hunters, spike pit and the terrorists you were after," Steve confessed.

"I did too," Cath smile back at him. "Old times."

Steve nodded.

"Cath….I don't know how to say this without it being awkward. It was good to work together again, I am happy to see you," he admitted.

"Well if we are doing confessions then I will admit that I was happy that my mission brought me here. I know it is awkward and I know you are with Lynn but as I told you before…I will always care about you," she said softly.

Steve rose to his feet and held out his hand.

"Come on, let's get your stuff and go somewhere private to talk until you have to go to the airport," he suggested.

Catherine hesitated.

"Steve…we've talked. I'm not sure we should continue to re-hash the past. I thought we were moving beyond that."

"We are. It's the moving on I want to discuss. I want to define just how this friendship works now. I want to know if I will only see you when the job brings you to Oahu," he stated, searching her face.

Catherine took his hand and got to her feet, stepping out of the picnic table bench. Eddie went to Steve who clipped his leash on his collar. The three walked slowly to the Silverado.

"I wish I could give you a definite answer, the job doesn't give me much free time," Catherine said carefully. "I can call, keep in touch but I don't usually get much warning for when I'm not on an assignment. And Steve…..how will Lynn feel if I drop in for a friendly visit? She may not welcome your ex showing up out of the blue unless it is job related."

"As I said, we're keeping it casual. I won't give up friends because she may not like it," Steve assured her.

Catherine chuckled and leaned against the truck's grill. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head at McGarrett.

"Oh Steve, you are a good man and a caring friend but you do have some things to learn in the boyfriend department," she said with humor sparkling in her eyes. "She won't object to old friends but a friend who is also the woman you were intending to propose to, that's a whole different story."

McGarrett nodded, a sheepish look on his face.

"Point taken. However, I don't want to lose touch, we have a history and I want to know you are okay. It's important to me," he replied seriously. "Don't vanish from my life."

A wave of emotion washed over Catherine. She felt like she was beginning to build up hopes that should stay buried.

"I won't vanish," she answered, picking her words carefully. "I'll call. You do need to talk with Lynn, make sure you are on the same page. Not communicating openly is what led us to this point in our lives. Don't make that mistake with her. Don't assume she knows where your mind and feelings are at, she deserves the truth."

Rubbing his hand down his face, Steve nodded as her words sank in. She made sense. He hadn't let her know he wanted to take their relationship to a more permanent level. He had just figured she'd be ready and he took too long in the short time they had after Kono's wedding. Lynn was a great girl, he like her a lot but he didn't see himself buying her a ring in the future. He really did need to have a serious talk with Lynn.

"See, this is why I need to stay in touch. You know me. And you are right, I see things as casual with Lynn but I have no idea what she wants or expects," he admitted. "So promise you will stay in touch."

"I will," Catherine agreed. At that moment her phone buzzed. With an apologetic look, she pulled it from her pocket.

"Rollins."

She listened, frown lines creasing her brow.

"Yes sir. Yes, I can manage that. All right, no problem, I will be there," she said and broke contact. She gave Steve a sad look. "Plans have changed. I have to catch a flight to Ankara, Turkey. There is a lead on a terrorist cell we've been tracking," she told him.

"Are you allowed to tell me that? Isn't it classified?" Steve asked in surprise.

"I don't care. I trust you and since you helped today I see no reason why your security clearance should change now," she answered firmly. "They can fire me if they don't like it."

Grinning, Steve pulled her into a quick hug.

"I won't tell a soul," he promised releasing her. Eddie stayed pressed close to the couple. "They need you more than you need them. So when is the new flight?"

"In an hour and a half. I need to get my bags and head to the airport. I guess this talk will have to wait until next time."

"I'll hold you to that," Steve told her. "Let's go get your stuff so you don't miss the plane."

"I sure wouldn't mind missing it but I can't," Cath said wistfully. She headed to the passenger side of the truck and got in.

Steve let Eddie jump into the back seat and he got behind the wheel and headed for headquarters where Catherine things were. Once they picked them up, they had time to drop off Eddie at the house before driving on to Honolulu International Airport. They rode quietly at first, each lost in their own thoughts. The looming goodbyes made things awkward again.

"This is silly, it is like we suddenly don't know how to talk to each other," Cath finally sighed.

"We just need time to figure out where we stand with each other. Mistakes were made on both sides, we weren't open with each other when we needed to be. I think we just need some time," Steve responded thoughtfully.

"I can't promise we'll have all that much time to work it out. Not right now, not with my job. But it is something I would love to work on," Catherine said honestly.

"Then we just have to leave it at that for now," McGarrett agreed as he turned into the airport parking area.

He carried her duffel to the terminal while she carried her backpack over one shoulder. After she had checked in and collected her ticket and boarding pass, Cath turned to Steve.

"Let me have your phone," she requested.

Not questioning her reason, he handed his phone over after activating it. Catherine swiftly scrolled through his contacts and entered a number. She then returned it to him.

"That is a number you can always reach me at or leave a message if I can't answer at that moment. Please don't share it with anyone and leave it unnamed," she told him.

"Thank you Cath," Steve said honestly. He knew she was likely breaking regulations by giving him the number.

"Walk me to my gate?" she asked.

"No problem, my badge will get me through security," Steve grinned. "You Rollins will have to take off your shoes and have the backpack x-rayed. I hope your weapon was in the duffel," he teased.

"This isn't my first international flight Sailor. I expect you to vouch for me with TSA," she teased back.

"I'll think about it," he laughed putting an arm around her shoulders after taking the backpack from her. He steered her towards the gate. It suddenly seemed more like old times when one or the other was being deployed. It didn't seem like a final goodbye this time.

Once at the gate, he set her backpack down and took hold of her shoulders.

"Good bye Cath. Thake care of yourself and stay in touch."

"I will. Good bye Steve and you take care too," she said. They moved together out of habit and Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I will miss you," she whispered.

"I'll miss you too," he said softly. "Remember….aloha doesn't just mean goodbye."

"I know," she said and released her hold on him.

"Aloha Cath," Steve said and bent to kiss her on the cheek.

"Aloha Steve," Catherine echoed, feeling good for the first time in a long time. Leaving Oahu wasn't as painful as she had feared it would be.

Picking up her backpack, she shouldered it and looked around. It was tempting to kiss him back but she still felt there was a line she shouldn't cross.

"I'll keep in touch," she promised.

"You do that," he smiled. "Be careful."

"I always am Sailor," she answered and forced herself to turn to the gate. If she didn't move now, she might never do so.

Steve watched her until she disappeared from sight. While he was sad to see her go, he was sure he'd see her again. He left the airport in good spirits, this aloha didn't feel like goodbye.

End story.

 **Thank you for reading. This was just wishful thinking on my part, that is the fun of fanfiction after all.**


End file.
